


Anniversaries

by ValerieViolette (Perydot)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Reminiscing, Sort of Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perydot/pseuds/ValerieViolette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a really great memory. He remembered the date of everything important or not-so-important or just straight up <em>un</em>important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversaries

He remembered when they found infant Dellinger abandoned and starving in the North Blue, when Baby 5 and Buffalo came into their base, wide eyed and up for anything, the day Jora transformed him into an abstract art piece after he insulted her “art”, when Trebol accidently blew up part of their hideout in Spider Miles with his mucus, and when Sugar turned him into a toy after he made fun of her eternally ten year old body. (The girl had a short temper just as short as her.)

He remembered the day they left Mariejois, now not the heavenly Tenryubito but the same as the people he was raised to disregard and hate.

On that day, he surrounded himself with his Family and had a great banquet of fine food and alcohol.

He remembered the day they were driven out of the manor the Tenryubito provided for them.

On that day, he went around and terrorized anyone who reminded him of those spiteful commoners (which was to say, everyone).

He remembered the day his mother died in that dirty and ramshackle shack, leaving only the men in their family alive.

On that day, he disappeared for hours and returned at night, smelling of freshly picked flowers.

He remembered the day he killed his father, his brother’s desperate cries ringing in his head.

On that day, he drank their supply of alcohol to the very last bottle. (He’d get angry that there wasn’t anything else to drink, waking up everyone in the hideout - and now palace - with his drunk ranting.)

He remembered the day he killed his brother. No one was crying for him to stop that time…

On that day, he wasn’t seen or heard from. His room was avoided as though it was housing a plagued man. Everyone in the Family was smart enough to not seek him out; they were people who valued their lives after all.

He had a really great memory.

He remembered when he was a nervous wreck when baby Dellinger fell overboard and into the ocean. (And when he promptly remembered that he was fine; he was half Fishman after all.) He remembered throwing Baby 5 a spectacular party for her sixteenth birthday and whispering, “You are always needed,” in her ear. (He remembered pretending that she was only hugging him like her life depended on it because he said she could go on a date with a guy). And he's always remembered feeling completely happy and content whenever he looked at his Family of dysfunctional and strange people…


End file.
